


unintended consequences

by omnishamblessss



Series: Old-ass TiYu fics from my main blog [5]
Category: Final Fantasy X Series
Genre: @past me what is this, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Final Fantasy X-2, Short One Shot, This is DUMB, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, anyway yeah that, idk why but these two always gave me the urge to write the most disgustingly sweet fluff, uhhh what is the tag for that one trope where people fall on top of each other???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnishamblessss/pseuds/omnishamblessss
Summary: Just some domestic fluff, ft. Rikku.From this prompt list: https://yellowpencilcrayon.tumblr.com/post/162673888630/types-of-kisses-26. The super long kiss that wasn’t intended
Relationships: Rikku & Tidus (Final Fantasy X Series), Rikku & Yuna (Final Fantasy X Series), Tidus/Yuna (Final Fantasy X Series)
Series: Old-ass TiYu fics from my main blog [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118933





	unintended consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, I honestly didn't even know how to title this... It never even had a name back on my Tumblr? Neither did the previous one, but at least I had an idea for a name...

"Can't we take a break?" groaned Tidus. 

"Come on, just these clothes and then we're done!" answered Yuna. "Even if it is Rikku, we can't let her stay over in this mess".

"Fine...".

They turned to look at the heap of clothes on the floor. Most of the cleaning had already been taken care of, and only this last hurdle remained between them and an acceptably clean hut. 

They'd gotten half way through folding them and sorting them in piles when Tidus said:"I'm thirsty, I'll go get some water".

"Just don't use it as an excuse to leave me alone here!" answered Yuna.

"Eh, I just might".

After seeing the look on her face, he quickly added:"Just kidding, just kidding!".

She shook her head, chuckling at his antics.

When he actually got up, though, his foot got caught in some loose straps and he lost his footing; Yuna frantically jumped up, trying to catch him, but somehow just ended up falling on top of him instead. She glanced down, immediately checking him for any possible signs of injury. 

"Did you get hurt? Is everything okay?".

Tidus laughed. "Don't worry, I'm fine! Are you okay?".

"Yeah...".

She couldn't help but notice how cute he was when he laughed, the way his cheeks rose when he smiled... 

"Are you sure?" he asked, perplexed by the way her voice had just trailed off and the way she was staring at him.

That concerned look on his face was, perhaps, even cuter. The way his eyes would widen as he tried to make sure she was okay... Without thinking she found herself leaning in, slowly closing her eyes as their lips touched.

At first he stared at the ceiling, eyes wide open in surprise; then, their eyes met again and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as they kissed again. She could have stayed forever that way, kissing him over and over again while he held her in his arms, and cleaning soon became the last thing on her mind.

They didn't even hear Rikku's voice as they stared at each other again, slowly catching their breaths, while Yuna ran her hand through his hair.

"Shouldn't we be getting up now? You know, cleaning up before Rikku gets here?".

Yuna frowned, considering the option. "Nah," she said, and kissed him again.

"Well, so much for that then..." he mumbled, chuckling.

* * *

Rikku was getting impatient.

_What are they doing all this time?_

She wondered if they were even home, but... Lulu had said they were cleaning up just a couple of minutes before. What if something had happened?

If something really was wrong, she couldn’t wait! Well, at least, that was what she told herself in order to avoid the guilt for barging in. She dashed into the hut, the curtains in the doorway flying behind her. She looked around the room, and when she finally saw them...

"Well, well, there you are," she said, whistling.

At which point they immediately looked up at her, blushing furiously.

"Uh- well- um- Hi, Rikku!".

"This is not what it seems like!" cried Tidus.

"Yeah, you know, we just fell down!".

"Uh-huh... Well, whatever might have led to this, _now_ you definitely were making out," answered Rikku, smirking.

_What a pair of dorks..._

Yuna immediately got up, helping Tidus up in the process, quickly averting their gazes.

"So... You got here sooner than expected...".

"Yeah, I can see I wasn't expected. You guys didn't even finish cleaning up!" answered Rikku, pointing at the pile of clothes that still needed sorting.

Yuna immediately flung the entire mound in the wardrobe, shutting it. "Sorry about that, I hope you won't mind it too much!"

Rikku laughed. "Oh, it's fine! I'm here for the company, you know? But just what will I do with you two crazy kids...". She mockingly shook her head.

The lovebirds both giggled, glancing at each other and blushing. 

"You know I'll never let you live this down, right?". Rikku's grin spread from ear to ear.

"Noted..." sighed Yuna.

"That means we'll just have to get right back at you!" Tidus rebutted, gleefully.

"Yeah, right, like you will!".

"You'll see, as soon as we find anything you'll regret crossing us!".

And so the three of them exploded in fits of laughter.


End file.
